Dragon Drömmar
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Lo supo luego de cientos de sueños de lenguas extrañas y paisajes que no parecían reales, pero que entrañaba como a un alma que se pierde. Después de cientos de mañanas con la garganta sulfurosa y dolorida, y de verse reflejado en lagos cristalinos, hielos quebrajados y en los ojos de los muertos que le miraron implorando por piedad dentro de sus delirios. [KatsuDeku]


**EDITADO 19 de Octubre del 2017.**

Coloco estas notas porque a las prisas no pude hacerlo antes.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los peronajes de Boku No Hero Academia son propiedad de Kohei Horikoshi. El actual escrito ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro._

 _ **Aviso:**_ _Este fanfiction participa en el concurso "DE CANCION A FIC" organizado en el Grupo de Facebook "KatsuDeku". La canción que me fue asignada es "La Intrépida Gata que se Enamoró"._

 _ **Canción:**_ _"La Intrépida Gata que se Enamoró"._

 _ **Words:**_ _3008._

 _Sin más, les dejo continuar con la lectura._

* * *

 _ **Dragon Drömmar.**_

Se miró las manos con inusitada curiosidad, consiente a medias de lo que hacía.

El sol le cegaba, fuerte e inmisericorde y, sin embargo, se sentía cargado de energía. Como si absorbiera en sus venas el calor que le abrazaba la piel, sin dejar de ver sus palmas, confundido, por el mal sabor de boca en su lengua que le mezclaba la saliva con un gusto a carbón, reacio y hasta ahora, desconocido.

No entendía nada y, aun así, se sentía completo y maravillado. Algo en su interior crecía y se fundía consigo, pero, al mismo tiempo, le abrigaba como si desde siempre eso fuera parte de él.

Izuku, extrañado esa primera mañana de sus dieciséis años, se sentía tan nuevo y renovado como si tuviera nueva vida, y que esta sólo hubiera estado durmiendo dentro de sí durante larguísimos años. Ancestral e infausto.

— _Éste soy yo —_ una voz le llamó desde el interior, gutural y siniestra _—. Y éste eres tú._

…

Entendió lo que pasaba mucho tiempo después.

Tiempo en el que pudo encajar los sueños difusos y armar lo que parecía un rompecabezas.

Lo supo luego de cientos de sueños de lenguas extrañas y paisajes que no parecían reales, pero que entrañaba como a un alma que se pierde. Después de cientos de mañanas con la garganta sulfurosa y dolorida, y de verse reflejado en lagos cristalinos, hielos quebrajados y en los ojos de los muertos que le miraron implorando por piedad dentro de sus delirios.

Lo supo entonces, con los cánticos de una mujer que se caía a pedazos, anciana como el tiempo y frágil como cenizas. Danzando alrededor suyo, exhausta, en una lengua de improperios y maldiciones mientras se laceraba con puñales de marfil como si no doliera abrir su carne. Y cantaba, y lloriqueaba y vomitaba mientras movía la decadencia de su cuerpo marchito y desnudo, descalza sobre el carbón ardiente en que él convertía el suelo sobre el que respiraba.

Danzó, loca, durante tres lunas. Convulsionándose oriunda al son de su palpitar. Inmunda.

 _— Mi vida termina aquí y la tuya se condena. Escupo sobre tu miseria que me dará la gloria. Serás inmundo y mortal y morirás como la carroña que haz comido. Morirás con su muerte y vivirás en la desdicha de su recuerdo, hasta que vuelvan a encontrarse. —_ canturreó con voz histérica —. _Tu longevidad le dará eternidad a mi alma y, más allá, nos destruiremos mutuamente. Robaré la mitad de tu vida para que tú puedas tomar mi humanidad. Tu recompensa, como la mía, llegará con la trascendencia. Perderás su raza ocho lunas antes de su muerte y vivirás como bestia doscientos noventa y dos mil atardeceres después de su partida._

Finalizó, con el cuerpo deshecho y los pies calcinados, escupiendo flemas sobre sus fauces. De sus labios agrietados se deslizó un susurro último aguantando con fuerza para no caer muerta en ese instante.

— _Cómeme —_ murmuró con voz trémula — _. Hazlo antes de que esté muerta. Y al amanecer serás humano._

Y el Dragón, entusiasmado, así lo hizo.

…

Izuku despertó bañado en sudor, frío como un muerto. En su boca un sabor pútrido que se extendía desde el fondo de su estómago, revuelto.

Convulsionó, sintiendo el regurgitar fétido en su garganta trepando como una burbuja y, antes de llegar al inodoro, vomitó la bilis sobre el piso del baño. Entre toda ese mal oliente y amarilla suciedad, un diente podrido.

Cuando volvió dormir, sin apenas lavar su boca, en sus sueños se vio a sí mismo, Dragón, mirando el despuntar del alba mientras su cuerpo, enorme y poderoso, se retorcía, consumiéndose a sí mismo entre un fuego que abrazaba con fiereza el valle donde la _Nigromántica_ tenía su morada.

Ardió por completo, retorcido en dolor, mientras miraba el sol deslizarse desde el Este. Para cuando el cielo cambió de naranja al azul de la mañana, se levantó, entre la destrucción de lo que el día anterior era un terreno verde y rico; en dos piernas y la fragilidad de la mortalidad sobre una espalda de vertebras pequeñas. De la ferocidad de su existencia sólo quedó la desolación por la que desnudo caminaba.

…

Tenía veintiún años cuando escuchó la voz de Bakugo en sus recuerdos. Claro que su nombre era otro, pero la ferocidad de su existencia le dejaba claro que era él mismo. Mirarlo en sus delirios de media noche, donde las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban con mayor precisión las unas con otras, fue la revelación a la epifanía que le hacía falta.

Se recordó entonces, de bestia, inmisericorde, vagando por el mundo. Buscando la respuesta a una pregunta que no existía. Huyendo de sí mismo para, finalmente, caer rendido por la única verdad que era inquebrantable. Se había enamorado.

¿Qué razón más grande tendría para querer convertirse en algo tan ínfimo como lo era un humano?

Fue como un frío espasmo darse cuenta qué, lo único que en su eternidad podría desear, era a esa criatura inferior y mortal. Más impactante todavía, verse a sí mismo velando por su sueño y protegiéndolo de todo aquello que quisiese destruirlo, agachando la cabeza para intentar sentir la caricia que esa mano le regalaba agradecida, a pesar de ser inmune al tacto que no podría hacerle siquiera cosquillas. Ni lanzas ni espadas rasguñaban la dureza de su piel, pero le gustaba fingir que podía sentir el calor de sus afectos.

Y el amor se volvió obsesión.

Un sentimiento que le llenaba de desdicha.

Él estaba ahí, con él y, sin embargo, nunca sería suyo.

Porque, a pesar de ser humano, que se sobre entendía como efímero y pasajero como la brisa en primavera, él era indomable. Fiero y aguerrido como nunca encontró siquiera en hermanos de su especie.

Era especial. Uno entre una humanidad entera que crecía con vertiginosa velocidad. Era la aguja entre un mundo lleno de pajares. Con una determinación y orgullo tan inmensos, con un hambre de grandeza tan insaciable, como para hacer a un Dragón desear ser un humano.

…

Se restregó las manos por la cara, luego de enredarlas en sus cabellos, sintiendo que se volvía loco. Llevaba en vela por lo menos tres días, y un mes de apenas dormir. Cerrar los ojos significaba volver al recuerdo de esos días pasados, más allá de su vida, en los que mirar a Kacchan, el antaño de otras eras, le rompía el corazón.

Ya era suficiente locura el aceptar lo que sus sueños le referían, viéndose a sí mismo como un ser milenario que había cambiado la inmortalidad por la fragilidad de un cuerpo menudo y escuálido.

Por ello era doloroso mirar entre sueños las excursiones heroicas en las que se iba de cruzada, volviendo con olores mezclados.

Conocía de los hijos del hombre y la promiscuidad de sus proezas. Sabía de la vida del mercenario y sus botines de guerra. Entendía la _animalidad_ hasta en el ser humano y de la naturaleza de la que nadie estaba exento.

Y aun sabiendo, le era imposible detener sus entrañas haciéndose nudo y su corazón quebrándose a pedazos.

Midoriya se frotó los ojos, aterrado. Aterrado de sentir en su ser, el actual, la sangre de azufre calentarse como lava dentro de sus venas pensando en que Kacchan, el actual, _el suyo_ , cometiendo la misma atrocidad que el de sus recuerdos. Yendo y viniendo disfrutando de las ventajas de su _animalidad_.

…

Era normal, se dijo, con la parte racional de su cabeza, el día en el que, sin querer, de un tercero, supo de Bakugo y esa _animalidad_. Eran adultos, después de todo. Él mismo no estaba exento de, si quisiera y olvidando la amnesia del caballero, contar una historia o dos.

Era normal, se dijo, y aun así sonó a mentira.

Era normal, y aún así, sin saber si era cosa de toda esa maraña de historia pasada de Dragones y castillos –muy probablemente una locura irreal- se supo enamorado de Bakugo.

La revelación no le volcó el estómago, sino el corazón. Removió su ser y este re acomodo le hizo sentir menos dividido. Todo encajó, perfecto, y el panorama en ese rompecabezas comenzó a tomar forma y color.

…

La mañana de su cumpleaños número veintitrés supo el nombre de la bestia. Despertó, acostumbrado ya a los horrores del pasado en su cabeza, con la imagen del escuálido y mal humorado mercenario. Enclenque y desnutrido, pero nunca falto de coraje, que cautivó lo más profundo de su ser.

— _Nidhoog_ —le llamó, blandiendo la espada. Desesperado de hambre y soledad.

El Dragón se rió de él, admirando su falta de juicio. Hordas de cientos de miles habían caído bajo el yugo de sus garras, incontables hombres habían sido calcinados por sus más insignificantes soplidos, y ese muchacho, sin más que huesos bajo la piel, blandía la espada contra su cuerpo indestructible.

— _Nidhoog_ —volvió a llamarle, en su lengua burda, mientras esgrimía contra su piel la inutilidad de su ataque, quebrando la espada como el más delgado de los vidrios. Tal vez, por esa inutilidad llena de coraje y ese corazón lleno de valentía, decidió perdonar su vida, adoptarlo como suyo y quedarse con el ridículo nombre por el que el muchacho le llamaba.

Poco imaginaría que ese acto habría condenado su naturaleza y su cordura.

Aprendió, por él, a entender el habla humana. A escuchar lo que decía y a compadecerse de él. De adivinar lo que sus arranques y rabietas decían entre líneas. Admiró con fascinación lo que antes contemplaba con desdén y comprendió la inestabilidad que sometía a los de su especie. Eran efímeros suspiros de tiempo que se desvanecían con rapidez.

Por ello, la idea de perderle se le hizo impensable. Avanzando a destiempo, mientras lo veía madurar de a poco, abandonado los rasgos de ese flaco muchachillo muerto de hambre, para apreciar como su espalda se ensanchaba, sus piernas se estiraban y sus rasgos se endurecían. Oliendo la testosterona emanando de su cuerpo y contemplándole desde una perspectiva que jamás imaginó encontraría.

 _Einar_ , como entendió que se llamaba, era sólo un instante que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Saberse enamorado no fue lo mejor.

No cuando, _Einar_ , siendo hombre, hacía lo de tal.

Abandonarlo tampoco fue sencillo. Era doloroso como arrancarse la piel y quemarse por dentro, pero era preferible a sentir su corazón romperse tan fácil como la espada que rompió contra él, cuando apenas dejaba de ser un niño.

Volvería, claro estaba, cuando estuviera libre de todo sentimiento antinatural, y en vez de eso, regresó caminando en dos pies, frágil y más enamorado que nunca.

…

Deku miró el diente que hubo vomitado un par de años atrás. Pútrido. Brillando amarillo en la oscuridad de la habitación, dentro del cristal en el que lo conservaba. La vivencia de sus sueños cada vez más real y palpable.

Lo entendía, aún si se rehusaba a aceptarlo. El trascender del que la _Nigromántica_ cantaba entre berridos mientras deshacía sus pies bailando sobre las brasas. Esa promesa de reencontrarse era su segunda oportunidad y, al menos esta vez, ambos eran humanos.

…

Regresó humano y sin el tiempo desfasado.

Caminando a la par de un _Einar_ que no supo explicar cómo es que sabía que frente a él, de carne y sangre, _Nidhoog_ regresaba de la travesía que emprendió años atrás.

Aun así, las cosas no se dieron de la noche a la mañana. Le tomó un tiempo el articular su habla, mas sentir al fin las manos del humano sobre su piel, cálidas y palpitantes, en los roses diarios, ínfimos de la manera más cotidiana, fue el aliciente justo para seguir adelante.

…

Tenía apenas veinticuatro años cuando soñó, por primera vez, todo lo que en su vida pasada hizo con aquel humano y ahora él deseaba hacer. En delirios admiró retazos de esa piel que le quemó por tocar.

Podía sentirlo en lo más febril de sus anhelos, compartiendo el alma de esa bestia que lo había dado todo por amor, terminando, entre besos y rasguños, la recompensa de ese sacrificio que había trascendido el tiempo y las memorias.

Tendrían treinta años humanos cuando consumaron su pasión. Podía sentir en su piel el burdo rostro de _Einar_ raspando con sus besos, bárbaros y rudos, justo como él. Sin la delicadeza de la que jamás sería dueño, entendiendo que el humano no podía ser de otra forma. Después de todo, lo había amado siempre bruto y desinhibido.

Comenzaron con los puños, juegos entre camaradas, golpeándose a mano cerrada y sin rencor alguno, y pasaron a los besos desesperados de dientes chocando. Manos callosas y varoniles paseándose entre los pliegues de piel curtida, arrugada y vívida. Delineando cicatrices con uñas y leguas, raspando los rincones apartados y escondidos con sus mandíbulas rígidas y barbadas.

Y, por primera vez, se sintió completo ¿Había valido la pena perderlo todo para ganar algo que duraría un instante? Si.

Lo había valido.

…

Cuando Deku comenzó a ver a Bakugo con otros ojos, éste instantáneamente lo notó. Sus rabietas eran más rabiosas y sus desquites más iracundos. La moderación con la que se manejaba para con Midoriya rompió tregua cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que esos ojos le miraban entre esa cotidianidad en la que convivían.

Eran adultos y debían comportarse como tales, y ese era el único freno que Katsuki tenía para con él.

Mas sus ojos comenzaron a seguirlo entre sueños, y pronto, antes de notarlo, se vio a sí mismo en otra piel.

Una piel bronceada por la rudeza de una vida maltrecha, hambriento de un mundo que apenas se expandía. Explorador, conquistador y mercenario. Además, por supuesto, domador de dragones.

No lo supo entonces en ese primer sueño, al menos no con la certeza que le dio una segunda vista. Pero, si se lo pedían, podía dibujar a la bestia a la perfección, con señas exactas y detalles minuciosos.

Garras gigantescas y fauces dentadas y aterradoras. Cola serpenteada y alas fibrosas y fuertes. Con escamas impenetrables color jade y los ojos verdes más amables y enamorados que jamás hubiese visto.

Si no hasta ahora, que entre la seriedad y el compromiso, Izuku le miraba igual.

¿Estaría volviéndose loco al comparar los ojos de un monstruo de inframundo con los de ese ingenuo y persistente desgraciado que llevaba toda una vida persiguiéndolo?

Lamentablemente, a ese sueño siguieron más. Aventuras impensables y días cotidianos en lo que lo más normal era vivir a la sombra de esa ala enorme y protectora que le cobijaba con cariño. No necesitaba más refugio que el de esa criatura de averno.

Sueños en los que se vio a sí mismo, con otro nombre, poseyendo a un Izuku que se entregaba con devoción a él, con los mismos ojos enamorados con los que le miraba ahora.

Noches en las que se llamaron por nombres impensables en épocas remotas y paisajes indecibles. Besándose resueltos y haciendo el amor como si el final estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Por eso, cuando el impulsó fue más que su decoro, y entre peleas a puños y palabras hirientes, hubo besado a Midoriya, y éste se dejó llevar, se sintió como algo que no era nuevo, más sí esperado.

De alguna forma, hacerle el amor se sintió como el final de una espera milenaria y un peso menos de encima. La tensión, acumulada por más tiempo que el que tenían sus cuerpos, se desvaneció, trémula y sin sentido.

Miró en Izuku la eternidad de una espera que creyó nunca acabaría.

…

Consumaron su amor a los veintiséis años, lo suficientemente grandes como para creer en fantasías ilógicas sobre reencarnaciones y penas acumuladas. Aun así, entre los brazos del mal humorado héroe, Deku tuvo el sueño más triste de su vida.

Se veía a sí mismo, corpulento y salvaje, mucho más adulto de lo que era ahora, convulsionando entre llamas. Y, a pesar de eso, de ese dolor de calcinarse vivo sin ver fin, el sufrimiento más grande era qué, más que saber su vida contada, era que _Einar_ pronto moriría. Para el anochecer de ese día, volvía a ser un Dragón.

Ocho lunas después, en medio de la agonía de una fiebre inmisericorde, para él el mundo dejó de tener razón.

…

Izuku lo recordaba, aun si no dijera nada, porque aquello no tenía sentido, pero estaba seguro de saber sobre la nostalgia de la bestia, hastiada. Moviéndose de valle en valle, explorando el mundo y viendo a la humanidad crecer y destruirse una y otra vez. La vio esconderse entre cuevas e intentar matarse de hambre. La miró intentando encontrar apetito por la vida y sentirse más miserable.

Vagando, escondiéndose, agonizante de amor y tristeza, y aun así, mítica y longeva, incapaz de morir.

Recibiendo con alegría su último amanecer, cantándole al sol y esperando paciente por ese atardecer, luego de doscientos noventa y dos mil que pasó sin él.

…

Jamás supo cómo murió la bestia, pero agradeció el haber podido comenzar otra vez. Le agradeció a _Einar_ por existir de nuevo, por reencontrarse y por la humanidad que compartían.

Mas el cabo suelto de su historia ahora le acorralaba. Un tercer personaje que jamás creyó volver ver, y que ahora mismo, con una risa calma le admiraba. Fuerte dentro de su decadencia, igual de loco y hambriento como lo recordaba.

El retumbar de ese frío sentimiento de obsesión que por tres días bailó a su alrededor, lacerándose, impaciente por poder y la eternidad que dio a cambio de su deseada humanidad. Lo reconocía ahora, a pesar de haber tomado otra forma.

Había sido tonto, pensó, al descartar con facilidad la pieza clave del pasado que le hubo dado la oportunidad alcanzar su anhelo. Su némesis, que en voz de anciana vomitaba inmundicia mientras le avisaba de manera clara que volverían a encontrarse para destruirse, tomando su poder antaño para acumularlo contra él en esta vida. Izuku podía recordar con claridad a la _Nigromant_ e, aunque fuera _All for One_ quien ahora riera sin un diente frente a sus ojos.

 **おわり**

* * *

Como notas finales quiero aclarar que cambié los nombres de Izuku y Katsuki por razones obvias. Me he basado en la cultura escandinava para poder poner un poco –casi nada- de transfondo. En donde _Einar_ es un antiguo nombre vikingo y _Nidhoog_ es un dragón mitológico de esa cultura. En mi opinión, Bakugo, en su versión Fantasy AU se me hace un bárbaro del Norte de Europa.

La canción que me fue asignada habla de una gata que se ha enamorado de un humano. Un concepto que hasta cierto punto, me tiene harta –y eso que soy amante de los gatos-, por lo cual decidí cambiar un poco el objeto. Lamento que fuera tan pobre el "lime", pero en las reglas e aclaraba que si la canción no mencionaba sexo, este no estaba permitido.

Dedico este fanfiction a _**NamieNunally**_ , quien me introdujo a esta pareja y sé que, de esta serie, es su adoración. Me alegra saber que haz disfrutado la historia.

Nos veremos pronto por estos lares.

 _ **.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_

 _ **.TagreenCat.**_


End file.
